Punisher
"A marksman firing deadly rounds at a long range" Punisher is such a talented Arkana who's capable of striking multiple targets with a single shot from a long distance. She who lays hidden prefers light armor which enables her to move swiftly in the battlefield. The long-ranged cannon turns the Punisher into the grim reapers of the battlefield because this weapon can damage targets even when they are behind the whole squadron. Her objective is to take down enemies as fast as possible to ensure the safety of the squadron. http://imageshack.us/a/img809/183/bvwt.png ARKANA 978642213T * Archetype: Punisher * Base Clone DNA: North American * Height: 5'9" * Bust: 32D * Waist: 24 * Hips: 36 Profile |-|Field Notes = The Punisher is the long-ranged marksman of the Arkana. Her role in combat is to identify strategic targets and eliminate them as efficiently as possible, ensuring both the safety of her allies and the success of her mission. Leaving the more standard foes to her squad mates, a skilled Punisher remains calm in the heat of battle, focusing on problematic opponents and placing each shot where it’s needed most. |-|Psych Profile = Generally the furthest from the fight, the Punisher was designed to specialize in real-time calculation and prioritization of targets. While this makes them exceedingly useful on the battlefield, it tends to grant them an aura of cold superiority. When left to socialize, for example, a Punisher is more likely to sit apart from the other Arkana – and usually in a position that grants line of sight on every point of entry. These alterations are known to affect the Punisher’s sense of comradeship, as well. While many Arkana will risk life and limb to save one another when in danger, a Punisher always weighs the odds. If she deems a positive outcome too unlikely, she will abandon her sisters to die. |-|Enchancements = Unique to the Punisher is the Tactile Indicator module, making any exposed skin highly sensitive to wind speed and eliminating the need for natural wind indicators used by standard snipers. In addition to this, increased physics and geometry modules perform complex mathematics in fractions of a second, interpreting the data from her rifle’s range-finder and allowing her to perfectly calculate every shot. Like the Sentinel, the Punisher has been outfitted with a mental link to her weapon. There is no need to pull a trigger when using the XR-37 Ballista. She need only aim, and a mental command will send the payload on its way. |-|Class Weapon = The Punisher wields the XR-37 Ballista, a high-powered rifle which utilizes the best of Narak and Genesis Corp technology. Designed to accept a variety of ammunition to adapt to any situation, the Ballista is a long-ranged problem solver capable of disabling or killing opponents in a single shot. Though it truly shines at great distance, the Ballista is not defenseless in a melee: when pressed, a Punisher can overload the rifle’s power core to emit a strong concussive blast, knocking nearby attackers prone and rendering most unconscious. |-|Class Mech = The Ishtar Mech combines the accuracy of a sniper with the firepower of a Narak gunship. Twin artillery arrays built into the Ishtar’s chest and shoulders grant deadly area-of-effect attacks, while the Mech’s massive rail gun allows the Punisher to utilize her long-ranged skills to their full potential. The Punisher is always a valuable addition to any Arkana squad. But in the Ishtar, she’s a one-woman army. Category:Archetypes